X
by LightandDarknessUser
Summary: Xemnas recruits several young Nobodies as replacements in case of a numbered member dying, but his plan eventually backfires when one in particular, X, receives a Keyblade. Following this, battles that they would usually win end with fatal casualties. Could the young Nobodies be sabotaging them in order to join, or do they have a much larger goal? OCxOC. Sora and gang appear later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys or girls who are reading this, just a heads up: this is another rewrite, this time Kingdom Hearts. I got writers block in the moddle of my other fic, Melodious Destruction, so decided to redo something I did a while ago on my iPod. So, without further adeiu, here's **_**X**_**. **_**P.S. Roxas doesn't exist; XIII is now Xydoc(Cody).**_

?'s POV

I suddenly felt. It was as though I just existed all of a sudden. Something soft supported my head. Muffled voices could be heard. I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling. Without fully understanding what I was doing, I sat up. The white walls had darker lines going through them, occasionally carrying a pulse of dim blue light. A closet was on the far end of the room. A wardrobe sat next to it, and a desk with a mirror next to that. I could feel something missing in my chest. I stood and stumbled over to the mirror. Silver hair fell down to my yellow eyes and I lifted it to find a sharp widow's peak. Upon close examination I discovered that my ears came up into a point.

"So, yer up," said a voice that sounded like a fifty-three year old man trying to be a teenager. I turned and saw a man in a black coat. His black hair showed his age throuh a gray streak going down the middle. An eyepatch covered his left eye, though the remaining one resembled mine. "Have ya figured out how to talk yet?" I tried to answer, but only a choke came out. "Damn, I wanted to talk to at least one of you before the others started telling you their bullshit." He pointed to the wardrobe. "Get dressed. I'd rather not get us aquainted while you're butt naked." I looked down and reddened as I saw bare skin stretching from my neck to my feet. I pulled out a pair of pants, a sleeveless shirt, boots, gloves, and a coat that looked like it would extend to my ankles, all of which where black. I quickly put them on. "There ya go. Name's Xigbar, Number II of Organization XIII. The rest'll have to wait for the big numero uno."

A man walked in just then. His silver hair and yellow eyes made him look like an older version of me. "You won't have to wait long, then."

Xigbar sighed and sat in the desk chair. "Kid, this is Xemnas, my boss. The rest of this shit is kinda heavy, sooooo... bye!" A purple and black cloud enveloped him and vanished, leaving the chair empty.

Xemnas turned to me. "I hope that you're a faster learner than the others. I think Clay may have a rock in his head." He laughed slightly, a very heavy and seemingly sarcastic laugh. He noticed my confusion and coughed awkwardly. "Anyway," he continued, "I suppose I must explain how you got here, as well as who you are. You and I, along with the rest of the Organization, are creatures known as Nobodies, people whose hearts have been stolen by our own darkness. Your dying body, along with twelve others, was retreived and revived in order to serve as a replacement should any of your superiors perish. Our mission is to slay the Heartless, the living prisons of our stolen hearts, and use them to create a machine known as Kingdom Hearts to cure every Nobody of our ailment. Unfortunately, only a weapon known as the Keyblade can make these freed hearts capturable. Heartless defeated by any other means will simply be recreated somewhere else."

I attempted to speak again, this time succeeding. "Where are we?"

"Castle Oblivion, the only beacon of light in the Realm of Darkness." He turned to leave. "Around anyone besides Xigbar and myself, you shall call me either Xemnas or Superior, but when in the presence of either or both of us, and only then, you may call me any form of the word 'Father.' I will explain another time, but now I have other matters to attend to. Remain here until Xigbar comes for you." With that he left.

I sat down in the desk chair and thought over everything I had been told. I processed it pretty quickly because of my lack of memories, but the "Father" bit still tripped me up. Some knowledge told me that a father was the man who sired you with a woman, your mother, but hadn't he basically told me that Nobodies where empty shells created after they lose their hearts?

It hadn't even been ten minutes before Xigbar returned. "Come on, time for orientation. Oh, hang on." He pulled a blindfold and winter cap out of his jacket. "Xemnas would rather the others didn't notice how much you look like him. Blindfold's see-through, and make sure that all your hair's covered." Once I followed his instructions, he opened another portal thing and I followed him through.

I appeared in a large room filled with thirteen chairs. Each chair was filled by a person in a black coat. Around me stood twelve other teens. Xemnas began to speak. "To start off, have any of you not been informed of what you are and why you are here?" He waited before continuing. "Well then, this meeting will now be used for naming you and explaining what will transpire while you are here. Zexion, if you would please inform them of their names."

A blue haired youth maybe two or three years older than I vanished into darkness and reappeared before us. "Get into a line," he instructed. Once we had, he went down the line and started reading off names from a journal. "Clay, Nyle, Diana, Bruce, Clark, Sarah, Adam, Levi, Francis, Ian, Hart, Jason," he finally reached me," X."

"_X_," Xemnas corrected. It sounded as though he said "key." "Now that that is out of the way, we can move on to what you will experience here. It will mostly be training, with a few extra skills added in at some point. Each member of the Organization will teach you a particular aspect of your duties, ranging from battle to traveling. For your 'teachers', Xaldin, Lexeaus, Axel, Saix, Marluxia, and Xydoc will be in charge of teaching you in combat, Larxene, Luxord, Demyx, Zexion, and Vexen will teach you in magic, and Xigbar and I will teach you in mastery over the Darkness."

"Get ready for the hardest stage of your nonexistence," a red haired man laughed.

"Quiet down, Axel," Xemnas ordered. "Today you will go through each of these 'classes' to learn the basics of your duties. You will spend two hours in combat training, then another two in magic, then another in Darkness. I will see you in four hours," he said before vanishing with six others, leaving our six combat teachers.

"Well then," a pink haired man began cheerfully, "I believe that we should start with introfuctions. I am Marluxia." The rest simply stated their names.

"Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Saix."

"Xaldin."

"Lexeaus."

"Xydoc; nice to meet you."

"Now, time for the real _fun_ to begin," Marluxia laughed. "We'll start by teaching you to summon your weapons, like so." He held out his hand and a pink and green scythe appeared. "It really is easy. Just focus on summoning something for battle and it should appear."

We all followed his instructions. Clay: a blue and red axe-sword; Nyle: two black blade-like weapons that turned out to be guns; Diana: eight really sharp gold and silver daggers; Bruce: seven really long spears that he couldn't really hold; Clark: several books that automatically started to float around him; Sarah and Adam failed to summon anything; Levi: a huge sword wider and taller than him; Francis: a deck of cards; Ian: a green scythe with a blue blade; Hart: a purple shield that looked like it could protect against anything; Jason: a blue guitar. I held out my hand, and a sword appeared. The handle had two hand guards in the shape of blue wings with a chain falling from the point of their union; a blue heart with a dark blue demonic eye set in the center hung from it. The blade resembled another wing, this time white, with another blue one pointing back from the end. Two more of the demonic eyes where on this part, on the hilt and where the blade met the wing at the end.

"What is it?" I asked.  
>Saix came over to inspect it. "A Keyblade. Interesting..." He vanished into darkness.<p>

Axel stepped forward. "Well then, now that that kill-joy is gone, how about testing your new weapons?" He pointed to Xaldin. "Kick his ass!"

"Wait, what?!" We all rushes him too quickly for him to respond. "Axel!"

"Don't steal my ice cream. Got it memorized?"

A while later, the magic "teachers" returned and took over. "Now," Zexion began, "magic is a powerful weapon that you must be fully confident in before using. Now, let me demonstrate." A blue book floated into his right hand and he extended his left in front of him. "Freeze!" A blast of ice shot from his hand and hit the wall. "You can eventually learn to use these spells in inique ways, such as Demyx's water clones. But first, attempt a fire spell." He repeated the previous pose, only with a red book. "Fire!" A fire ball shot at the wall. We copied him, but no one could get it. "I meant try to fire it from your weapons." We tried this and most of us succeeded. "Good. _X_, Clark, I feel obliged to inform you that your weapons are especially good for magic."

We the rest of the two hours learning more spells, and Zexion verbally wondered why we had to do these classes every day due to the spells being very simple. Finally, Xemnas and Xigbar appeared. "Time for you brats to learn about our source of power," Xigbar sneered. "Darkness."

Xemnas moved his hand in an arc. "Spread out. We will start with Corridors of Darkness." We spaced ourselves. "This is very simple. Focus on a destination, then bend the Darkness to create a shortcut to that place. The travel isn't instintaneus. You will have to walk down a short hallway and out a second door to reach the destination. However, you can immediately put yourself into the Corridor by summoning it where you are standing. This is good for a quick escape since you can close it once you're in. Now, focus on the rooms you awoke in and open a Corridor. Then return with something from there."

I focused on the room and sure enough, the dark portal appeared before me. I stepped inside and walked to a light at the end. I found myself in my room. Quickly, I grabbed a pencil off the desk and returned. Nyle and Diana had already returned. Xemnas appeared to have left. "The rest of the Organization had to drive off some Heartless that tried to attack the castle," Xigbaf explained. "Xemnas should be back in a few." The others returned pretty quickly. "Good job, everyone. You're dismissed early." Nyle, Clay, and Bruce cheered. "_If_ you can get out." He snapped his fingers and glowing purple barriers appeared in the doors. Clark tried using a Corridor, but found the exits in there were blocked, too. I looked around the room and noticed a lanky figure hiding on the ceiling. I fired a Fire at it, instantly destroying it. The barriers vanished. "Good catch, man! Those barriers only vanish if everything hostile to you is destroyed. Just remember that your CDs were only blocked because I pulled a few strings. Usually those'll get you out of anywhere. Dismissed." With that he summoned a Corridor and vanished.

Later that night, Xemnas returned. "I apoligize; the Heartless were more abundant than we expected."

"Don't care. Just hurry up and explain how I'm your son if Nobodies are made from empty shells."

He nodded. "Yes, I technically did not sire you; my original persona, Ansem, sired your's." I nodded. "The Darkness took my heart several years before it took yours."

"So, no one can know?" He shook his head. "You're the boss."

Xemnas sat down on the desk chair. "I know it will be hard to live without emotion, but your memories of the emotions will return. That's how the others simulate them."

I sighed. "I have one more question." I held out my hand, summoning Angelic Ascent(the name I gave my Keyblade). "Why do I have this?"

He seemed startled. "A Keyblade?!"

I cocked my head. "Didn't Saix tell you?" He shook his head. "That bastard just ditched us?!"

Xemnas inhaled. "I don't understand. Keyblades only choose those with strong hearts, but Nobodies have no hearts." He rested his chin on his hand, then extended the other one as though to summon a Keyblade. "Ansem had a Keyblade, so if you have one, why don't I?" He put a hand on the side of his head. "I'm sorry, it's late. Good night, _X_." He opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked through.

**Xemnas's POV**

I appeared in my bathroom and immediately started wretching into the toilet. "Lying... it felt horrible. But why? I am the only one truly without emotion. Why do I feel regret?" I wiped my mouth and turned the shower on. _ But still, why did he have a Keyblade? One day shouldn't be enough time for them to gain hearts. I'll have to speak with Vexen tomorrow._

The next day I immediately went to Vexen's lab to question him. His answer was far from reassuring. "It is possible that their method of creation could have caused them to be born with hearts," he hesitantly explained.

"Any possible reprocutions?"

"Aside from them turning on us, no."

"If you're wrong, you'll spend the rest of your nonexistence as a Dusk."

**So, how'd I do? Don't post any suggestions for the next chapter cuz I'm gonna start on it as soon as I upload this. The next chapter will start a month later, when their lessons are over and they're being split into teams for missions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, guys, here's chapter 2. This chapter will contain the first death in the story, so... yeah. Enjoy!**

Zexion was flipping through his journal. "Dammit, where is that list?" He stopped. "Finally. The teams for your missions are Nyle with Levi, Clay with Jason, Francis with Clark, Ian with Hart, Bruce with Diana, and _X_ with Sarah and Adam. Special doors will be placed to link your rooms. Just remember that if you don't want them in your room, the door won't open." He closed the journal and disspelled it. "Any Organization member can give you a mission at any time, so always be prepared." He left oddly quickly.

We all split into our new teams. I could see why I was paired with these two; they were weak at the moment and I had maybe the strongest weapon out of everyone here. Sarah was the first to speak. "I guess you can't be a loner anymore, _X_." I shrugged.

Xigbar suddenly appeared. "Guess what, guys. I've got some missions for you." He summoned a Yankees cap with a bunch of slips in it. "Decide who's gonna be your team's leader and send them up."

Adam sighed. "That would have to be you, _X_." I went up and pulled out a slip.

I walked back to my group and read it out loud. "Hollow Bastion. Retreive all data, books, and items from Ansem's study." _Ansem? Wasn't that Dad's name?_ "Don't forget to check the hidden rooms. Then there's some instructions for finding the rooms. Let's go guys." I opened a Corridor of Darkness for us.

We arrived in the center of a square. We quickly put our hoods up and set out for the tower on the edge of the city. We were spotted a few times, but I doubted that it would matter. Damn was I wrong. Two men stopped us, one with long brown hair and a scar and another with spikey blond hair and a huge sword. "You three," the brunette called. "You're those guys Sora warned us about, right? Organization XIII?" We walked around them. "Hey!" He slashed at Sarah, but I phased into his path and blocked the attack with my Keyblade. "A Keyblade?" I knocked him back and pointed the weapon at them.

"Yeah, and I know how to use it." Several other people were attracted by the commotion. "We're just here to get a few things. No one will get hurt if you just let us pass through without a fight." They looked as though they weren't backing off. "Fine, have it your way. You two go on ahead." My companions continued on.

The blonde spun his sword. "You sure you can take all of us?"

I disspelled my Keyblade and flicked my wrist. They all were knocked to the ground. "Yeah, pretty sure," I scoffed. "Now leave me alone before someone dies."

One of them, a girl with a huge chakram, pushed herself up. "No way," she panted.

"OK then, you're first." I summoned my Keyblade again and walked over to her. "Body or head? Oh, what the hell'm I talking about? Down the middle!" I raised the sword to strike, but it was knocked from my hand by a blast of Darkness. I looked in the direction it came from and found a man in one of our coats. "Who are you?" He held up a hand and summoned a sword that looked like a dragon wing. It bore an eye similar to the ones on mine. "If that's how you want it, then let's go!" I recalled my Keyblade and rushed him. He slashed at me, but I dodged and hit him in the chest with a Fire. He fell and I put a hand on his chest to pin him down. "A pulse, huh? Guess you're not one of us." He suddenly started laughing. "What's so funny?"

He replied, "You might be going home alone." I heard a loud rumbling and ran to the cliff overseeing the bailey. Adam and Sarah were desperately trying to hold off a horde of Heartless with only magic.

I quickly opened a Corridor to get down there. "What are you two doing down here?" I scolded.

Sarah was shaking with fear. "A-Adam saw some Heartless and wanted to take them out, but then a ton more just appeared!"

"And Ansem's study?"

"Done," Adam replied.

I looked at the oncoming Heartless. "Report back to Castle Oblivion. I'll finish this." Adam opened a CD and they ran through. I summoned my Keyblade and raised it into the air. "Thundaga!" Lightning hit all the Heartless, destroying them and releasing the hearts they held. The hearts then vanished into Darkness.

By the time I returned, so had everyone else. Ignoring the barrage of questions as to what had happened, I went straight to my father's quarters. He was on the middle of a heart report. _Those people mentioned a Sora. Could he be the same Sora who's been unknowingly helping me build our Kingdom Hearts?_ "Yes, _X_?"

"I need you to explain something." He raised an eyebrow. "Why did a horde of Heartless attack us?" I asked. "I thought they only attacked people with hearts."

Xemnas looked surprised. "I'll have to look into that, but at the moment I don't know."

"Also, the people that attacked me in Hollow Bastion said that a boy named Sora had warned them about us. Is he the same guy that's been helping me build KH?"

He nodded. "Sora is a... curious boy. He managed to keep his body and soul as a Heartless, allowing him to return to human form when he regained sentience." He looked back at his paperwork. "Should you ever meet him, run away. I don't doubt your abilities, but I would rather keep you both alive until Kingdom Hearts is complete. Then he may die."

Satisfied, I changed the subject. "So, what did you need from your old study?"

This time he didn't look up. "Some research and a few hearts I wasn't finished testing on. By the way, did you see a blue creature in there?"

"I didn't go on there. I stayed and fought some idiots who obviously didn't know what they were getting into." Dad waved a hand, summoning Sarah and Adam.

He asked them the same question. "No, Superior. The study was empty," Adam answered.

"Did you check the secret room?" No one answered. _Shit! I forgot to tell them how to find it!_ "Go back and retrieve everything in that room. The code to the computer is behind the portrait in the main room."

We quickly returned to Hollow Bastion, this time straight into the study. I levitated the portrait off the wall, revealing some writing. "Door to Darkness," I read aloud. "Can only be opened by the seven Princesses of Heart." I walked to the oposite side of the room and put my hand on the wall. A section of the vanished, revealing a hallway. Down that hallway was a computer room. I walled to the computer and began typing. "Belle, Jasmine, Alice, Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, Kairi." A search bar with a few options below it replaced the passcode bar. I clicked Extract All and watched as the data quickly vanished and a disk slid out of a slot in the desk. I pocketed it and walked over to another closed door. A handprint scanner sealed it. I removed my glove and put my hand on it. The door clicked and opened. My partners looked at me questioningly. "Must've been a bluff," I lied. We went down a spiral staircase and found a white room similar to Castle Oblivion. A chair was in the center, facing a heap of blue female armor. We each hefted some of the armor and returned home.

We were greeted by a devistating sight. The other non-numbered members were healing eleven out of our twelve superiors whom had been on a reconisance mission. One was missing. Nyle glared at us as we arrived. "Where were you?"

"Finishing our mission," I answered. "What happened?"

Axel grimaced. "What do you think happened? Some idiot dressed like us came out of nowhere, summoned a huge Heartless, kicked our asses, and killed Xaldin!" He slammed his fist into the wall. "That dumbass thought he could take him on his own. Now he's probably sitting somewhere, with a heart, wondering where he's been for the past ten years!" His hair lit in flames.

Saïx looked down. "He returned to the darkness of his original's heart."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Xaldin?! No way, how the hell did he die if Demyx survived?"

"I'm right fucking here!"

Dad sighed. "This was bound to happen, but to Number III? Well, this is why we have the children." He raised a hand and we all seemed to know that we had to line up. He walked down the line, then stopped in front of Bruce. "You shall take Xaldin's place..." Bruce's name appeared in fiery letters, then started to rearrange. They stopped all of a sudden and a big X appeared. "...Cebrux. The door connecting your room to Diana's will be terminated and she will be reassigned to Nyle and Levi. Your duties won't change much, though now the other unranked members have to follow your commands, so long as they do not interfere with those of _your_ superiors."

The next few weeks were suprisingly peaceful. The Heartless seemed to have all but vanished and there was no sign of the bastard who killed Xaldin. I was able to get to know Adam and Sarah a lot better, and- second thought, let's focus on that first. We were on a calmer mission. Really it was an errand. We were just shopping in Twilight Town, the world closest to ours, and the events there granted me with a discovery that gave my existence meaning, but destroyed the Organization.

We separated to finish quicker, but strangely I met up with Sarah again just a few minutes later. She looked nervous. "Um, I don't remember what I'm looking for."

"Fine, stick with me." We went around the stalls, collecting our groceries, until something shitty happened.

A loud series of bangs sounded through the market. "Outa the way!" a gruff voice shouted. The crowd dispersed to allow a group of people with guns through. They reached me, but I didn't move. A guy with a red fedora shoved his handgun against my forehead. "Your legs not workin' right? I said outa the way!"

"You're too loud."

He was taken aback. "What was that, punk?"

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it 360 degrees, snapping and crunching the bone several times. "I said you're to loud." He fell to the ground, holding his hand. The other three immediately unloaded their clips onto me, but my telekinesis caught the bullets and dropped them to the ground. It was only now that I noticed two things: everyone had escaped, and there was a fifth guy. I pinned the first three down with ropes of Darkness before turning to Number Five.

He was holding Sarah by her black ponytail, a gun pressed to her back. "On the ground, or this bitch gets it!" I looked for another way, but eventually got down on my hands and knees. "There we-,"I cut him off by firing a Blizara at his face. He fell down, unconsious.

Sarah fell down as well, paralyzed with fear. I knelt down and shook her, but she refused to move. "You can get up now." She still didn't move. "Come on, you can't be scared; we don't have hearts." Nothing. "What the fuck?" I picked her up and opened a Corridor of Darkness. I sent a quick message to Adam before going through.

We appeared in her room and I proceeded to lay her in her bed, but she suddenly came out of her trance and threw her arm arounds my neck. "H-he was going to kill me!"

"Calm down, they won't be an issue now." I tried to pull away. "You really shouldn't-." I noticed something just then. Her chest was pressed against mine, and I could feel something beating. "Wait, why do you have a pulse?" She pulled away and put a hand to her chest. I realized what it had to mean. "Do you have a heart?" I hesitantly asked.

Instead of answering, she grabbed my collar and kissed me! I tried to pull away, but suddenly something started moving in my own chest, and I no longer wanted to stop her. We stayed like this for a little longer before we separated for air. Sarah still held me close, however, and I complied with the sudden urge to return the embrace. "Why do we suddenly have hearts?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but Xemnas might." I was about to open a Corridor of Darkness to interrogate my father, but she grabbed my hand before I could.

She put a hand on my head. "Since, um, _that_ just happened, do you think you could show me what you're hiding under there?"

I hesitated, then said, "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" She nodded. I untied the mask and let it fall away, although I kept my eyes closed, then pulled off the cap, letting the shaggy silver hair fall. I finally opened my eyes, revealing the yellow circles.

Sarah stared for a few seconds before asking, "Why do you look like the Superior?"

"You'll only believe it if he tells you." I opened a Corridor and took her through.

Dad was alone in his room when we arrived. "_X_! You're face!"

I slammed a hand on his desk. "I have something more important to ask." I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my chest. "Why do we have hearts?"

He remained motionless as he felt the pulse. "I had hoped that this wouldn't come to pass," he sighed. He reached into his desk and pulled out a folder titled "Ansem Reports + Xemnas Reports." "This will explain what has happpened to you two, and will answer any questions that explanation will give you. If you have a question this can't answer, come to me." I took the folder and was about to leave, but he stopped me. "You will need thiis," he said and handed me a medicine bottle. "It will slow your heartrates to the point that you can't even feel it. Take it once a day and come to me for refills. No one but the three of us and Xigbar must know of this. If Adam shows signs of having a heart, share the information and drug with him."

"Thanks." I opened a Corridor, but was stopped again.

"One last thing." I gave him an annoyed glare. "Be mindful of how you display your affections; I'd rather wait to be a grandfather."

"Dad!"

"Grandfather? Dad?"

I shrugged. "Now you know why we look alike. I'll explain the details later, but first off what the fuck, Dad?!" He pushed us through my Corridor before I could attack him.

We tumbled into my room and landed at Adam's feet. He stared at me. "_X_, you look like Xemnas. Explanation. Now."

"Shit."

**How was Chapter 2? I finally got a physical keyboard, so this chapter was a bit easier to write. Anyway, Chapter 3 will start after another time skip, but I won't give any spoilers. 'Til then, peace.**


End file.
